The Begining of A Happy Ending
by CrazyDaisylover
Summary: This story picks up where the anime left off. It's pretty much what a lot of fans pictured as the perfect happy ending. But age differences and romantic temptations play a role that puts Mitsuki and Takuto's love through heart-breaking trials. Mitsuki's new dream is to become a singer again along side Takuto. It's a "New Future"! ;D
1. Chapter 1

A BEGINNING OF A HAPPY ENDING

Chapter 1

"TAKUTO!" I called to him as loud as I've yelled since my last concert as Full Moon. He turned around and looked at me, a blank yet surprised expression on his face. I stood on my feet, I didn't know how this was happening, but it was definitely him! "Takuto," I said his name again as he started to walk towards me.

"Farewell, Mitsuki." Meroko spoke into my ear, kissing my cheek before flying off to the blue sky.

"Meroko? Meroko!" I called her name, feeling overjoyed at what she had done for me, yet sad that this was _good bye_. "Thank you, Meroko!"

"_Meroko_?" Takuto spoke, he stood a meter away, his brows furrowing puzzled; he held a beautiful white feather in his fingers. Then his eyes widened, seemingly recognizing me.

"Takuto…" I repeated in a softer tone, my eyes tearing uncontrollably.

"Mitsuki…" he said my name as he stared at me. I ran up to him and hugged him tightly around his waist, closing the distance between us. He hugged me right back.

"Mitsuki..!" he laughed loudly as he spun me around, while still hugging me excitedly.

"I remember everything! I had been in a coma, this whole time, that's why I could never become a full shinigami. I wasn't really dead." He told me as he held me by my shoulders and looked at me with his strong gray-green eyes.

"How is this possible? I thought you would become a ghost! I cried a lot when I woke up after the surgery and you and Meroko weren't around… I thought I'd never see you again. It was like Eichi all over." I said as I cried some more. He wiped away the tears and kissed my forehead.

"I will never leave you again, so don't cry, shortie." He said as he smiled gently at me.

"I'm just so happy, I can't stop!" I said smiling sheepishly. He held my hand and weaved his fingers with mine.

"Come on, I should walk you home. You just got out of surgery, right? You should rest." He said as he started walking me back towards the direction I had come from. I blushed a little realizing that I'd completely forgotten about the now barely noticeable scar on my throat.

"But you seemed like you were going somewhere, I don't want to make you late!" I said.

"That can wait, I was just exploring the town. I rented an apartment a couple of blocks from here and was hoping to get back to my music soon."

"Wow, that's right, you were a famous singer before! I can't wait to tell Miss Oshige and Doctor Wakaoji and Grandma- me and Grandma have been getting along very well now and I moved into the main house." I talked on and on excitedly as we walked back to my home.

"Mitsuki! Where were you? We were worried when you ran off all of a sudden, your friend Madoka had to leave after dropping by some flowers for you without any explanation!" Grandma scolded at me as soon as Tanaka let me through the front door.

"Oh no, I-I'm sorry!" I said as I scrambled for an explanation in my head.

"Well, as long as you're safe, it's fine. Just warn me next time, please." She sighed with a slight smile.

"Yes ma'am!" I agreed with a bow of apology.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho! And who might this handsome young man be, Mitsuki?" Tanaka cut in as she glared suspiciously, her reporter stance evident as she held her mini notebook and pen in her hands.

"This is my dear friend Takuto Kira, he walked me home just now. Uh, and this is my grandmother and our housekeeper, Tanaka." I introduced blushing since I already knew that Takuto knew them even though they didn't know him.

"Nice to meet you!" Takuto said respectfully as he bowed.

"Well, why don't you come in for some tea? Doctor Wakaoji and his Fiance are here, I'm sure they'd be glad to meet you too." Grandma invited him in as she smiled.

"Really? Doctor Wakaoji and Oshige came? I didn't mean to worry everyone so much!" I said apologetically as we walked in and took off our shoes at the entrance.

"Takuto! Is that really you?" Dr. Wakaoji said in surprise when he saw us walk into the room. Both he and Oshige looked shocked as they sat on the floor around the table with their steaming teacups.

"Hey, so I hear you two got engaged..." Takuto said awkwardly. There was a three-seconds-long silence and then we all broke into laughter over the craziness of the situation, except Grandma and Tanaka who probably had no idea what was going on.

Oshige and Dr. Wakaoji said their goodbyes to us for the night and we agreed to get together again soon and talk (we couldn't ask all the questions we wanted to because we didn't want Tanaka and Grandma to think we were crazy when we talked about shinigami and ghosts).

"I should probably go now, it's getting late and I want to be on your family's good side, if you know what I mean." Takuto said with a chuckle as he scratched the back of his head with one hand and held his guitar case and backpack with the other hand/arm.

"Yeah, I guess we'll see each other sometime again…" I said a little sadly because I didn't want him to go. He looked at me worried.

"What's wrong Mitsuki? You seem a little disappointed." He said with a slight smirk on his face.

"What are you, a sadist? It's just that I… I'm afraid that when I wake up tomorrow this will all have been a dream. And that you'll still be gone…" I said with an attempted laugh to make it seem like no big deal. He looked at me seriously and pulled me into his arms, his things dropping to the floor.

"I promised to protect you, that promise is real. Somehow I am here, and I intend to make the best of this new chance at life. So don't worry, I'm here to stay." He murmured, his smooth lips brushing against my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut and remembered the last time we were alone like this in my house. When I opened my eyes, Takuto was looking into my eyes intently, a reassuring smile on his face. I nodded and felt my face get warmer as I blushed pink. He leaned in closer, his face less than an inch away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my lips.

"Mitsuki-chan, would you and Takuto-san want some snacks?" Tanaka popped in suddenly through the sliding door, making Takuto and I jolt apart.

"Uh-! Don't worry Tanaka, he was just leaving now so-!" I stammered as I stood stiffly as a statue.

"Y-yes! Please tell Kouyama-san thanks for having me!" Takuto added as he blushed bright red and grabbed hold of his things again.

"Oh, well alright! It was nice meeting you!" Tanaka said as she left the room and slid the door closed again. We let out a loud sigh of relief and laughed when we looked at each other. Takuto started to open the door that led to the yard and out to the entrance gate. He stepped down onto the ground and then turned to talk to me.

"Mitsuki, how would you like to spend the day with me tomorrow? I could use someone to show me around town…" he asked bashfully, his eyes looking up at me and a wry smile flashing at me.

"Of course I would!' I responded eagerly without thinking. He blushed a little and smiled wider.

"Great! I can pick you up around two o clock?"

"That'd be perfect! It's a date."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I sprayed another touch of my vanilla perfume, as I nervously (and excitedly) waited for Takuto to come pick me up for our date. I was wearing a frilly white skirt and a skin-tight pink Tee with long sleeves that said MOE in English. I also wore some knee high chocolate leather boots that had a bit of a heel (I like them cause they make me look taller). I decided to wear my hair down except I tied some mini spiral ponytails around where I normally put my hair up… I hoped I looked older, and cute enough for Takuto.

"Mitsuki! Your friend is here to pick you up!" Tanaka said through my doorway. I quickly grabbed my little brown purse and ran to the living room, where Takuto was already standing and chatting with my grandmother (when I asked her to let me go, she said it was ok because Doctor Wakaoji seemed to know and trust Takuto already).

"Hey, Mitsuki! Ready to go?" he asked as I stared at him for a moment. He wore a tight red t-shirt with a brown leather jacket over it, and some dark jeans. He seemed to have tried a little harder too, which made me happy and less embarrassed of the fact that it took me an hour to pick out my outfit.

"Hi! Yeah, I am ready to go." I said as I blushed. He took my hand and we walked out together. When I got outside, I saw it; a shiny blue motorcycle on my driveway.

"Takuto, is this yours?" I gasped in amazement, and a little worry, since I was wearing a skirt.

"No, but I rented it for the day. I used to have one before I… well, drove it off a cliff in an attempt to kill myself and then became a shinigami. Anyway, I got a license again so I plan to get a new one once I have the money." He said kind of embarrassed.

"O- Oh… Well this bike looks really cool, but I'm afraid my grandma wont let me ride it!" I said worried as I looked back at the house.

"Oh, well, we could always walk-" he started.

"NO! Uh… I want to ride it! You went through the trouble to get it, so I'll just not let my grandma see." I said as a shot of adrenaline ran through me, knowing I was being a bad girl. He flashed me a crooked smile, trying not to laugh at me because he knew I was trying to be cool.

"Alright, then hop on," He said as he sat on the bike and put his shiny black helmet on, "Here, you better wear one too." He handed me a second black helmet and I immediately put it on and sat behind him, careful that my skirt was pinned under me so that there was no way I would be flashing my panties to anyone on the road. He started to rev the engine and I wrapped my arms around his waist nervously.

"Hang on tight!" He warned, and we were off.

"Waah! This is so cool!" I said giddily as we sped by the seaside.

"I know, it's the best. So where to? You're the boss, miss tour guide." He said teasing.

"Well, I could show you some fun places, and some town land marks- um…" I babbled unsure of what to do first.

"Let's go to the first place you see, completely spontaneous." He offered.

"There's a mini mall near by where a lot of people go to, there's an arcade, and lots of food stands- would that be ok?" I asked.

"Sounds like a good place to start!" he said in a way that I could just picture him smiling widely.

We surprisingly did a lot in one day; eating from the food stands, walking and talking like crazy, Takuto won me a plushy cat from an arcade game, we saw a scary movie through which I kept covering my eyes and Takuto made fun of me, and then we had ice cream as we walked barefoot on the beach shore.

"This has been some day, huh?" he said as he finished his ice cream cone.

"Yeah, I'm having a lot of fun with you." I said as I grabbed his hand and laced his fingers with mine. He seemed to be surprised at my touch because he tensed for just a second and blushed red.

"Hey, so I never got to ask you, how did you find me yesterday on the street like that?" Takuto said casually. We slowed to a stop as I looked up at him, feeling a little guilty for a moment because I hadn't thought of Meroko all day.

"Meroko helped me. I didn't know she was leading me to you, she made me chase her all the way across town and there you were… I think she's become an angel. She looked different… wiser and grown up. And she had these beautiful white wings." I explained.

"Wow, she definitely deserves that upgrade… wonder what she'll be doing as an angel now?" Takuto said as he gazed up at the orange sunset sky.

"Maybe she's watching over us and doing good things for a lot of people." I thought aloud. He smiled and turned to face me, lifting a hand to my face slowly then caressed my cheek with the tips of his fingers and said, "I'm sure she's going to be the best angel up there." I nodded in agreement.

"We should get going, it's getting kind of late to be out here…" he said as he dropped his hand from my face and looked at his watch.

"Y-yeah… don't want Grandma to get mad…" I trailed off, a little sad because I didn't want the date to end. He apparently read it on my face and he smiled (I don't think he wanted it to be over either).

"Where to next? I bet we have time to do one more thing at least."

"Hmmm…. I know just the place!" I said excitedly.

The karaoke club, my favorite place to be since I got out of surgery four weeks ago; where I could be surrounded by people who like to sing for fun. I have been too scared to sing for myself because I had still been recovering from surgery (I hadn't talked very loudly until yesterday when I called after Takuto).

"Ha ha, I should have known you'd love a place like this, Mitsuki." Takuto said with a laugh as we sat at a table while two girls in high school uniforms stood on the small stage and sang one of the band OZ's hit singles. A waitress came to take our orders, but we didn't get anything (we were still full from eating from the food stands at the mini mall).

"Yeah, I like this place a lot, though I can't sing yet, but I will definitely get my chance soon!" I said with a giggle.

"Really? But you've been out of surgery for almost a month now, right? And you called after me yesterday so loudly… I bet you can sing a little by now." He said.

"Hey, I guess you're right. Maybe I could sing something tonight…" I dared to dream.

"Do you want to? I'd sing with you if you like!" Takuto encouraged eagerly.

"Yes, let's do it!" I agreed and stood, taking him by the hand. We got up on the stage as soon as the two girls got off the stage.

"Take your pick Mitsuki, which song should we sing?" he asked with that adorable smile of his'.

"This one!" I said as I picked it on the selection screen. It was Eternal Snow by route L, we both knew it well since that was his band back in the day, and I also sang the song as Full Moon. The intro music started playing, and I suddenly felt nervous, realizing I'd be singing in public for the first time as Mitsuki.

"Kimi wo, suki ni natte dorekurai , tatsu no kana…" he started singing and I snapped out of my stage fright and sang with him. He sounded so beautifully, and my voice was surprisingly loud enough. I could see people in the tables gawking and cheering us on as we sang. It was exhilarating. And then, half way through the song, some women screamed "It's him! Its Takuto Kira!" and before we could even think, a fanatic mob formed and almost trampled us off of the stage. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the place and into the alley where we'd parked the bike.

"Oof! That was… wow! I haven't had that happen in years!" Takuto said through gasps.

"Yeah, haha… I am used to it being Full Moon who has to watch out, but it looks like Takuto is still pretty famous and recognizable!" I said wheezing.

"Are you ok? You should sit and breathe for a minute." He suggested as he sat on his motorcycle and patted the large seat, suggesting I sit with him. I gladly took the offer and sat beside him. He wrapped an arm around me and chuckled to himself as he gently played with my hair. I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled. We stayed like that for a long moment, and then he spoke. "I should take you home now, it's late."

We drove home in silence at first; I was pretty tired out somehow. I felt like such a baby, Takuto acted so much older… probably because he is older. "Hey Takuto, how old are you?" I asked him randomly as he stopped at a red light.

"Huh? Where'd that question come from all of a sudden?" he asked with a chuckle.

"I was just wondering, that's all." I admitted sheepishly.

"Well… twenty two. Huh, I hadn't thought about that so much, I still feel like I am eighteen because that's when I was last human. How old are you again?" he replied.

"Um… thirteen." Suddenly his body became really tense, like it just hit him that we had a big age difference of nine years. I couldn't help feeling this was bad, I didn't want him to pull away now, when we were finally together, because of an age difference.

"T-Takuto, does that change anything…?" I asked nervously. He stayed quiet for a second, and then said, "I don't know, does it? I feel like a bit of a pedophile now…" he admitted under his breath. I squeezed him tighter, and told him,

"It doesn't matter to me how old you are, I love you more than anyone, Takuto! So…" and suddenly we were in front of my house already. He turned off the motor and got off the bike, took off his helmet and turned to look at me with his gray green eyes. I hopped off the bike and stood in front of him tears welling in my eyes, as the panic set in. Suddenly he was laughing loudly. I stood like a dummy, stunned at the sudden mood change.

"I'm such an idiot… how could I let that sway me for even a moment!" he said as he smiled and held me tightly in his arms. I blinked and stared at him, and he put his forehead against mine. "It doesn't change anything, Mitsuki. I love you so much that I can't bear the thought of losing you for anything. Do you understand?" I closed my eyes and nodded. He pulled my face up towards his' with his pointer finger curled under my chin and his thumb under my lower lip. His face was so close to mine; he made me blush yet again.

"Oh Takuto… I'm so glad." I whispered while my heart beat so loudly, I could barely think.

"Mitsuki…" he replied softly and then, his lips pressed against mine and the rest of the world didn't exist anymore. All I was focused on was how his mouth moved with mine so gently. I kissed him more eagerly, and he quickly responded with passion. He slid one hand to the small of my back and pressed me into his body. I was getting dizzy, I'd never imagined being kissed this way, and I'd never imagined it would feel so wonderful. We separated with staggered breaths and were both blushing bright red and taking in the moment. I laughed with happy tears in my eyes, and he hugged me tightly. I looked up at the night sky and saw the bright full moon shining above us, like it was smiling down at me.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Mitsuki? What is going on out here?" My grandmother's appalled voice pierced through the air, making us jolt apart in surprise. She was standing at the front door since who knows how long… but Tanaka's mouth gaped open from behind Grandma, so I am guessing they saw enough to quit spying and break up our embrace.

"G-Grandma! Please don't be angry-" I scrambled for words to cover for this that obviously upset her, but was interrupted when grandma suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me away from Takuto's side.

"This is completely out of line! I shouldn't have let you out with this boy… I should've known… get in the house right now, Mitsuki." Grandma scolded me. My heart raced as I stood defiantly.

"No Grandma, I won't. You're treating me like a little kid, I- I didn't do anything wrong!" I told her as my sight blurred with unwanted tears.

"You lied to me, Mitsuki. You know you're not allowed to date!" she said before suddenly slapping Takuto across the face with a loud snapping sound. It felt like it was happening in slow motion, Takuto barely winced. I watched his expression, expecting him to say something in his- _our_ defense. But he said nothing. He looked _sorry_, like he deserved this.

"And you should be ashamed of yourself! How could a man make a pass at a child… disgusting! I don't ever want to see you near my home again, and even less near my granddaughter, or so help me I will call the authorities." She warned with a cold, unforgiving tone.

"I understand. You have every right to be angry, and I swear I will not go near Mitsuki ever again." Takuto said as he bowed his head slightly, making absolute eye contact with my grandmother, he was completely serious and surrendered. How could he give up so easily? After all that we've been through!

"No! Takuto, please, you can't promise that-" I said as I moved towards him. This made him back away.

"Mitsuki, stop. That's enough…" he said, unable to look at me.

"Please… don't leave me… I need you." I said softly, my voice breaking as I cried. He looked up at me with agony in his eyes.

"This was a mistake. I'm sorry… please, forget about me." He said before turning and putting his black helmet on. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I could only stare as he drove his motorcycle away and out of my life. Rejection felt like a thousand pieces of glass were puncturing my heart all at once.

"Tanaka, get Mitsuki inside the house." my grandma commanded. Tanaka, who had been so absorbed by the dramatic happenings, suddenly focused and reached towards me gently.

"Come on, Mitsuki, you should go lie down," she said quickly as she held my shoulders from behind me. I said nothing; just let the tears roll down my face and pulled myself away from her grasp.

"Mitsuki- this is for your own good! You have to understand-" Grandma started.

"Understand what? That I'll always be the sick little girl that doesn't know how to make her own choices? Well you _won_, Grandma. You have me all to yourself now…" I snapped at her as the heat of my anger burned through me. Grandma looked hurt, and Tanaka gasped, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get them away from me.

"Mitsuki-!"

"Just, leave me alone." I said as I turned away and walked towards the guesthouse, slamming the sliding door behind me. No one bothered me for the rest of the evening. I sat on the futon that used to be my bed for so many years. I hadn't been in the guesthouse in a long while… not since before the surgery, back when Meroko and Takuto… The thought made me sob, there was a ripping pain in my chest as I thought of him. And Meroko… she was an angel now. Was she watching over me?

"M-Meroko? If you can hear me, please, help me… soften Grandma's heart and make me brave so that I can fix this… I don't want to hate anyone, and I don't want things to end with Takuto… give me a sign that you're here, if you can…?" I said under my breath, hoping for a miracle. I waited in silence for a while, letting my sobs calm down into deep breaths. My eyelids felt heavy from crying, so I lied down and didn't have to try very hard to fall asleep.

"_Mitsuki?" I heard a voice call my name as I stood in a familiar field of tall, green, grass and magenta, poppy flowers. It was a place I used to go to with Eichi when we were in the orphanage together. I often used to dream of seeing him here. I looked around, expecting Eichi again, but I didn't see anyone. "Hello?" I called out. "Mitsuki, over here!" I heard the voice from far behind me. I turned and saw a pink-white figure running towards me. Shimmering white wings were flapping behind it. "Mitsukiiiiiii!" she yelled happily as she tackled me to the ground with a hug. "Meroko! You're here! But how?" I said excitedly. "I heard you calling for me! Sorry I couldn't quite give you a sign like before…there's certain rules us angels have to follow you know? I had to wait until you fell asleep." She said with a giggle as she pulled me back up to my feet. I stared at her radiance and smiled widely. "Oh Meroko, I'm so happy to see you! There's so much I want to talk about-!" I started. "Me too, but this isn't the time… I came to tell you that I am watching over you guys, so don't worry. And don't give up! Things can still turn around." She reassured me. "How do you know?" I asked curiously. She smiled sweetly, "I'm an angel, silly! Just trust me. Keep being a good girl, and do your best, okay?" I nodded in agreement. "Now, when I snap my fingers, you'll have to wake up, one, two, three-!" she snapped her fingers over her heard and the field disappeared. _

I woke up with a gasp and was surprised to see that it was only just starting to get light out. Meroko made me wake up for something… I couldn't waste any time! A plan sparked to life in my head as I put my boots on and snuck out of the guesthouse and into the main house. I took all the money I had (3000 yen, which is about $30), a backpack with some clothes and high-gene essentials (tooth brush and deo), and I threw on a black hoodie and changed my skirt for a pair of jeans (more comfy for running around). I thought of leaving a note for Grandma, but I didn't know what to say, so I left before anyone could catch me. All I knew was that I had to find Takuto and talk this out; I wouldn't lose him again.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

I managed to climb over the wall (the fence around the property) through the back where Grandma and Tanaka were least likely to see me, and then started walking down the street. I planned to backtrack to where Meroko had led me to Takuto the other day; across the street from the bakery and on the sidewalk that goes along the beach. I remembered Takuto had mentioned he'd rented an apartment a couple of blocks from there so I figured it wouldn't take too long to find him.

I walked for about 15 minutes before I saw a small apartment complex (the third one I'd seen since I started walking); I really hoped this one was Takuto's. I walked up to the entrance and saw a list on the door with apartment numbers and resident names. "Takuto Kira, Apartment 3 on floor B, this is it!" I cheered to myself as I read his name. I pushed the door open and saw stairs leading to the second floor (floor B) and started up the stairs in anticipation.

Just as I finished climbing the flight of stairs, I saw his door, 3B. I took a deep breath to ready myself and tentatively knocked on the door. There was no answer, so I knocked a little harder. Again, nothing, I knocked even more urgently, and this time the door snapped open with Takuto in the doorway! His hair was a mess of bed-head and there were bags under his blood-shot eyes. But what caught my attention the most was that he was shirtless, his blue jeans hanging off his hips, showcasing washboard abs.

"Who's there? It's 5 in the morning for cryin' out loud!" he grumbled at the air in a half whisper as to not wake up the neighbors. And then his expression went blank when he saw it was me at his door. I was blushing bright red and could barely keep from gawking. I hadn't expected this, and I'd forgotten it was really early in the morning.

"Uh- um, er…" I tried to speak but no coherent words could come out. He stared at me incredulously for a moment. Suddenly he held his index finger up, telling me to wait, and closed the door in my face. The door re-opened 5 seconds later with Takuto, in the doorway, wearing a gray t-shirt this time.

"Mitsuki, you know you're not supposed to be here." He told me with a sigh.

"We need to talk," I demanded, as I looked him in the eyes. He nodded and moved aside, "Come in…"

It was a small apartment with few personal possessions and little furniture. All the walls were a soft blue and there was a small kitchen with an oven and refrigerator. I sat on a comfy green couch and twiddled my thumbs as Takuto stood in front of his open fridge. "Do you want anything to drink? I've got water, orange juice, or milk…" he asked awkwardly.

"Yes! Could I have some water? I kinda walked all the way here on a whim…" I admitted sheepishly. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow and tried to hold back a wry smile. When he walked over he placed a glass of water in my hands.

"Thanks…" I took a quick sip and put the glass down on the coffee table in front of me and then nervously gripped the straps of my backpack on my shoulders. He frowned when he noticed the pack.

"Mitsuki—," he sarted but I quickly interrupted before he could protest against my _preparations._

"I came to tell you that I don't want to 'forget about you', and that Grandma is wrong, she's just being over-protective. Don't give up on us, Takuto, we can find a way to be together!" I said in a rush as he took a seat beside me.

"Mitsuki, let's be realistic, things have gotten complicated… if we stayed together, your grandmother could charge me with statutory rape because you're a minor, and then we'd both suffer even more." I looked at my lap, where my hands were clenching into fists with frustration; we both very well knew my grandmother was capable of doing that.

"Th-then we can date in secret! Grandma doesn't have to know! Doctor Wakaoji and Oshige could cover for us once in a while and there'd be no problem," I defended.

"No, if we could go out, I wouldn't want to have to keep it a secret. Besides, lies catch up to people; we would eventually be found out and the consequences are too severe." He explained.

"W-we could leave town together," I blurted out desperately.

"What?!" Takuto said appalled, which made me embarrassed for suggesting it, "Shortie, you know that's completely irrational, right? Running away won't solve anything…"

"I know, I know. You're right…" I mumbled as I looked down at my lap. "Well, Grandma says I am allowed to date once I turn 16, if we could stay together secretly 'til then, she won't go back on her own word… you wouldn't get in trouble!" I insisted helplessly as I tried to hold back tears. I barely managed to pull my gaze to his face without crying as I waited for a response. He looked at me intently with his gray/green eyes, and that was enough for me to understand that there was no way he'd agree to my last request.

"It's not fair… it's not fair at all…" I whispered with a shaky voice.

"Mitsuki…"

"I hate this so much! We've been given a second chance, and now we have to throw it away?" my voice started rising in voume. Takuto just stared at me with a somber expression on his face, already accepting our unfortunate fate. I stood up and faced him where he sat, "Who's to say I don't know what love is? Just because I'm not an official adult… how stupid!" I said bitterly, my eyes betrayed me with hot angry tears. I stayed frozen in place, breathing heavily and biting my lip to hold back from screaming at my frustration.

Takuto stood up in front of me and looked at me with his brows furrowed. He wiped away one of my tears that had trailed down my cheek.

"Then I'll make you a new promise," He spoke calmly as he kept his warm hand on my cheek. "Someday, when we're both famous singers again, we'll sing together. And if you still love me by then, I'll ask you to marry me." My eyes went wide in shock. Marry Takuto? Is he serious?

"O-Of course I will! I'll still love you, no matter what! Why wouldn't I?" I said stubbornly as I blushed bright pink, my heart suddenly pounding wildly at the thought of marrying Takuto. He half smiled and blushed; I could tell that it made him happy to see me react this way.

"Well, by the time you're a famous singer, you'll be older, time will have passed; you might… meet someone else." He said with a sigh.

"As long as you wait for me, I'll wait for you too!" I decided. Takuto pulled me into a hug, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, and put his forehead to mine. I closed my eyes and wound my arms around his waist in response, taking in the moment.

"I'm leaving for Tokyo in the morning and I'm probably going to end up living there in a couple of days. I got a call from my new manager saying I got a record deal I'd been hoping for with Takishima Records." He confessed in a rush. I opened my eyes and stared at him, already missing him.

"That's… that's great, Takuto! That means I'll be hearing your music on the radio real soon." I said, trying to be happy for him.

"I accepted it quickly because I thought it'd be better to leave town as soon as I could… I'm sorry." He explained.

"No! Don't be, it's ok. I understand…" I assured him with a smile. He closed his eyes with a sigh of relief. He leaned his face down towards mine unintentionally, his lips only inches away from mine. If this was the last time I'd see him for a long time, I wanted to make the most of it. I got up on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his' and put my arms around his neck for support. He twitched a little in surprise, but didn't pull away. His hands slipped to my waist and pulled my body closer to his, making me blush. We kissed slowly, passionately, and tenderly for what seemed like forever, but was probably only a few precious seconds long. It was as if time had stopped for us. Oh, how I wished the moment would never end, but of course, he parted his lips away from mine and murmured into my ear,

"I should take you home before anyone knows you're gone…" I hugged him tightly and nodded in agreement. My heart was breaking again.

He had returned the motorcycle last night, so he walked me home as the sun was rising over the ocean. I was grateful for this bit of extra time with him. The view was beautiful, but it reminded me our time together would soon end. We held hands as we walked in silence, until we got to the gate entrance of my house. I faced him and said softly, "Well, I guess this is goodbye…"

"Not good bye, more like 'see you later'," he said with a half-smile, though his eyes gave away a hint of the pain we were both feeling.

"Right! Just you wait, we'll be singing together before you know it…" I replied as I tried to swallow the lump of sorrow in my throat.

"I love you, Mitsuki, don't forget that." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"I love you too, Takuto." I said before forcing myself to turn away and open the gate as quietly as I could. By the time I was turning around to close the gate, Takuto was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

-Something that happened not too long ago-

Fuzuki sat in her dining room, sipping her afternoon tea while she listened to her wind chimes' sweet sounds as they clattered gently in the autumn breeze outside the sliding door to her back yard. It was a typical day; Fuzuki tended her garden and checked that the bills were always taken care of with her retirement money, Tanaka cleaned the house while listening to rock music (which she used to do in secret), and Mitsuki was at school. Mitsuki… she's grown so much over the past years. She looks like her mother, Hazuki, a little more each day… And she's gotten serious about her studies since she told Fuzuki she still wanted to pursue her dream of becoming a singer… Fuzuki remembered how she'd made Mitsuki a deal; that she would allow Mitsuki to become a singer when she went to High School, and only if she got good grades throughout Junior High.

"Madam, the mailman is here!" Tanaka called as she poked her head from the hallway.

"Bring it to me. Please." Fuzuki sighed in reply. When Tanaka came back into the room, she handed Fuzuki a single light blue envelope, perfectly sealed and with an address she'd seen many times… from _Takishima Records, Tokyo_. She knew it was from that boy, Takuto, who is much too old for Mitsuki and yet... Normally, Fuzuki would tell Tanaka to throw it away, but today she was curious as to what was in these persistent envelopes. She opened the envelope and read:

_Mitsuki,_

_It's been a long time since we last talked… Right now I am on my lunch break at a café. We were recording my third CD, "__**The**__**Way to Live"**__. I hope you'll listen to it. How is Junior High? Have you started singing again? Anyway, I'd like to hear things are going well for you too… I've written to you every week, though you never reply (but I'm not giving up yet). _

_Until we meet again someday, _

_~Takuto_

Fuzuki stared at the lined piece of paper, feeling a slight guilt pang in her stomach, knowing it would hurt Mitsuki to find out she was hiding letters from her…letters that probably meant a lot to her.

"I'm home!" cheered Mitsuki's familiar voice from the front door, making Fuzuki jump in her seat from surprise. She quickly tucked the letter in her long sleeve, and got up to greet her granddaughter, who was still taking her shoes off at the entrance. "Welcome home. How was your day, Mitsuki?" Fuzuki asked a little too quickly. Mitsuki didn't notice.

"It was fun. We had lunch outside today because it was so nice out. How was your day, Grandma?" Mitsuki said as she smiled just as Hazuki used to.

"It was the usual really…" Fuzuki responded with a sigh or relief. Even though it may be deceitful, Fuzuki believed she needed to do what she did to protect Mitsuki. Or else she could lose her like she lost Hazuki.

CHAPTER 5: THREE YEARS LATER…

"You did so wonderfully, Mitsuki! It was like when you were Full Moon; they picked you instantly; way to show them how it's done!" Oshige roared with pride as she drove me home in her blue convertible. I squealed excitedly in agreement as I jumped up and down in my seat like a fan girl.

"I knew I could do it, I wasn't nervous at all. If anything I was really excited to do this." I said with a big smile. I had been waiting, preparing for that try-out for three years, and finally I would become a singer again, finally I might meet Takuto again.

"I can barely wait until your debut as _Full Moo_-, uh, I mean _Lady Stardust_! Haha, I still have to get used to your new show-name." Oshige said apologetically as she turned into my driveway.

"Right! Me too! It's a good name, right? You don't think anyone will connect me to Full Moon?" I asked as I got out of the car.

"No, they would expect Full Moon to be nine-teen years old by now anyway." She reassured as she un-tied her waist-long auburn hair (she'd had it up so the wind on the road wouldn't ruin it).

"I can't wait to tell everyone!" I cheered as I ran into my house to spread the news.

"I'm home!" I called out excitedly. When I walked in, the house was completely dark, which was bizarre since I was expecting Tanaka and Grandma to be there.

"SURPRISE!" I heard everyone (my school friends, Dr. Wakaoji, Grandma, and Tanaka) scream, the lights suddenly turned on and confetti shot at my unsuspecting face.

"Nya! You guys are the best! A party, for me?" I was so amazed; I'd never had a surprise party like this.

"Well of course! We knew you would get the deal!" my friend Hikari said with a giggle as she and my other friends hugged me energetically.

"You're only the best singer we know!" another friend, Kioko, added.

"On days like this, you just have to celebrate!" Dr. Wakaoji said as he came out of the kitchen with a pretty chocolate cake with pink writing that said "Congrats Mitsuki-chan!"

"Waah! That looks great! I want a slice right now!" I said as he placed it on the small table in the living room. Wakaoji was about to get the knife, but Tanaka came out of nowhere and beat him to it.

"Please, allow me sensei!" she said as she handed out the first slice to Grandma. Wakaoji stepped back to give her room.

"Good job picking out the cake, honey." Oshige said as she snuck up from behind, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him, making him blush very slightly. Waah, they are so cute together! They'd been married for two years now and already had their first baby on the way. It made me wish to have that happiness with Takuto someday. Finally I was one step closer to seeing him again. I had no way of communicating with him though because I didn't have his current cell phone number or mailing address… I thought it odd that he hadn't tried to contact me in three years… Maybe he was afraid Grandma might find out about our promise? Or maybe he's just been busy with his rock-star lifestyle… whatever the reason, I was sure I could forgive him; all I wanted was to feel him near me again and this time nobody would stop me from being with him. Not even Grandma.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: Takuto POV

I sat on a black swivel chair, my navy blue boot-clad feet propped up on the metal rim of the makeup mirror/table in my dressing room backstage as I played my electric guitar without the amplifier. Feeling the metal chords under my fingertips always helped calm me down when I was feeling anxious before a show. And I was rarely anxious enough to believe I needed last minute practice. But tonight wasn't just any other night. Tonight was the anniversary of my resurrection. The day I woke up in the hospital with no memory of being a shinigami, until Meroko brought me to Mitsuki a month later. I'd gotten a second chance at life, to be with Mitsuki, but I hadn't seen her in three long years even though I'd written to her every week for those first few painful months with not a single reply… I missed her more than ever_. My only other way to communicate with her now is through my music, so I better sound good today of all days and hope that she's watching me on TV, _I thought to myself with a sigh.

"Takuto, you are on in 5 minutes!" one of the backstage managers popped their head into the room.

"Ok, thanks!" I replied as I stood up with the guitar and headed to the stage to get ready. The crowd went wild when the announcer presented the band, the curtains opened, the spotlights' colors, which were coordinated to the drums and guitars that already started playing, were flashing and flooding the stage as I walked out onto the stage. "Hey! How is everybody doing tonight?" I greeted the audience through the mic, a genuine grin of excitement stretched across my face. They roared excitedly in response, just about every seat in the house was full. "Great! You're in for a special show tonight! Here's a new song I hope you all like, it's called 'Another Tomorrow'" I said as I started my part on the electric guitar and closed my eyes, allowing the energetic beat of the music to sink into my soul and then I sang the first lines of the song into the mic.

"Man, Takuto! That was some show huh? I could tell you were really into the music tonight." the dark-haired drummer, Sasuke, said to me as he slapped my back enthusiastically.

"Ouch, dude. And of course I was into it, I always am," I laughed back at him as I wiped some sweat from my forehead with a small, white, towel one of the stage managers handed me.

"Yeah, but tonight you kept looking at the TV cams a lot. Come on, you can tell us, who is she?" teased the blonde base player, Rey. The guys knew me pretty well by then, but I had never told them about Mitsuki, it was a vulnerable subject I avoided talking about. I guess concealing my love-sickness from them was no longer possible.

"Aah, fine, fine. You got me. She is someone I haven't seen in a long time, and I was hoping she would see me at least…" I confessed sheepishly, turning away and putting my guitar in its case to keep from showing them my dumb blushing face.

"Ohohoho! Is this why you don't date around? You are in love with this chick? Good for you, man!" Sasuke cheered for me as he followed me to the dressing rooms.

"So what's her name? Is she someone we know?" Rey prodded as he grabbed a bottled water and also followed.

"Naw, you wouldn't know her. I'll introduce you when I meet her again though." I groaned, hoping they'd quit asking questions, afraid I'd reveal some kind of weakness in answering them.

"Alright, well I don't know about you guys, but_ I_ am going to the after party!" Sasuke announced as he grabbed his stuff and peaced out.

"A party sounds like a fun idea, you coming, Takuto?" Rey asked. I didn't really feel like partying, but I thought, _hey, why not?_

Mitsuki POV

I was on my way back home, walking with my friend Kioko after our third week of school. Our high school uniforms' skirts swishing back and forth, the red ribbons around our necks popped in contrast against the white shirts with blue collars. So far, everything had been wonderful; I made it into a good school, I was starting to record my first CD, some of my songs had just started airing on the radio, and it wouldn't be long before I started performing at concerts. The only thing that was still missing was Takuto. Seeing him again would make everything feel complete, but I figured he probably wouldn't see me until he saw my face in the media, or at least heard my voice on the radio. There had to be a short cut to all this, I wanted to see him as soon as possible!

"Mitsuki, look! Isn't this him? He's did a live concert earlier today, and it's only two towns away!" Kioko exclaimed as she pointed at Takuto's image, singing passionately and obviously into the music, on a video in her iPhone. He had shorter hair now, and broader shoulders, but it was still the Takuto I fell in love with. My heart ached for him so badly, especially when he looked at the camera and made me feel as if he were really looking at me.

"Yes, that's my Takuto, but we've already missed the show by now," I said with disappointment.

"Darn, maybe you could go to his next concert in Tokyo? That's a little farther away but…" Kioko tried as she looked at the concert schedules online.

"It's ok, really! Anyway, I want to meet him as his colleague, not just a fan," I smiled, but my furrowed brow revealed my suppressed gloominess.

"Mitsuki," Kioko stopped in front of me suddenly, making me stop walking, "you are a terrible liar. Don't smile unless you mean it!" Kioko scolded me with a touch of concern, "If you are sad just say so. It's ok."

"Well, yes. I'm sad right now," I admitted with a sigh and a sad smile this time as I stared at the blue ocean, shimmering behind the town's skyline, remembering the last time I'd seen Takuto here, "this is the closest he's ever been to our town since three years ago. But I don't think there's a way I could see him tonight."

"Hmm… Oh! I've got an idea!" Kioko suddenly exclaimed, her eyes growing wide and sparkly.

"Huh? R-really? What is it?" I asked surprised at her enlightenment.

"Don't musicians have after parties after live concerts? Maybe Oshige can sneak you in?!" Kioko suggested eagerly. I stayed quiet as I thought about this idea for a few seconds. _This could really work!_

"The After party! Why didn't I think of that?! You're brilliant Kioko!" I hugged her tightly and happy-danced in circles.

"I know, I know. It's no biggie." Kioko said in mock-arrogance. We stopped moving about suddenly when I realized something.

"Oh, But Oshige might get in trouble for this because I don't have the invitation, being a newbie and all…" I realized nervously.

"Don't be defeated by _the man_, Mitsuki! You can't let something as trivial as 'I don't have an invitation' stop you from reuniting with your true love! Go for it, I'm sure Oshige would take the risk for you! I know I would," She babbled as she shook me by the shoulders, Kioko was clearly a 'fight for love' type like me.

"Waaah! You're right! I have to try! I'll beg Oshige on my knees if I have to!" I decided determinedly.

"FOR TRUE LOVE!" We shouted together like a pair of crazy fan-girls in the middle of the street, our fists raised in the air in defiance of failure.

I walked to Oshige and Wakaoji's apartment instead of heading straight home. Oshige quickly agreed to help me, saying she could use our Takishima Records ID's to get in (after all, Takuto's band belonged to the same company).

"We won't be able to stay for long; our ID's are not invitations. We'd have to get out before the security guys realize they weren't supposed to let us in," she warned me seriously. I knew that I could ruin my reputation if a scene occurred at the party, I imagined how embarrassing it would be to be dragged out of the room, right in front of Takuto and other people that could be my future colleagues. I shuddered and nodded, letting Oshige know that I understood.

"It's fine, even if I only see him for a few minutes! I really appreciate this, Oshige." I said with a bow.

"Aw, no need to be so formal, Mitsuki. Of course I'll do this for you! Go home and get ready, I'll pick you up at 7pm at your grandma's, ok?" she said with a spirited laugh as she patted my head.

"Yes, that'll give me an hour to get ready! I'll see you later then!" I said excitedly as I stood upright and dashed for the door.

"I'm hooome!" I called as I hopped through the door and took my shoes off at the same time.

"Mitsuki, you're kind of late today, where were you?" Grandma asked a little annoyed.

"Uh, sorry Grandma, I stopped at Oshige's for a bit, I should've called you!" I apologized and bowed after I managed to set my shoes down properly at the entrance.

"It's fine as long as you call next time. Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Oshige is picking me up to go to a _Lady_ _Stardust_ thing soon, I should be back in a few hours though," _Technically I'm not lying, this is a chance to introduce myself as Lady Stardust to fellow musicians, _I thought to myself.

"…. Fine, then have a good time. Send my greetings to Miss Oshige for me." Grandma said with her soft smile, making me feel a small pang of guilt. But I just nodded and ran off to my room to get ready. As I did my make-up, my heart pounded loudly in my chest, so much that I could feel it making my head throb. I focused on calming my nerves enough to look through my closet for an outfit that would make me feel confident and mature in front of Takuto, something that would show him I had grown up and was ready for him. I decided on wearing a sparkly new tank top and darkly washed jeans and heels. My dark hair hung loose with a few curls reaching down to my waist. I looked in the mirror and threw on a white leather jacket to pull the look together.

"Mitsuki, Miss Oshige is here for you!" Tanaka said as she popped her head through the sliding door to my room from behind me, making me jolt a little in surprise.

"What? It's time already!?" I grabbed my sparkly, small, purse and said good bye to Grandma and Tanaka, then I headed outside to where Oshige waited for me in her car. On the way to the party, I tried not to die from the anticipation building up inside me as we got closer to our destination. I started to worry about everything that could possibly go wrong; What if the security guards didn't allow us in at all? What if Takuto didn't recognize or remember me? What if he wasn't at the party at all and all this effort was pointless? Or even worse, what if he didn't love me anymore? I shook my head and thought, _No, I shouldn't presume anything! I have to have faith! _To comfort myself, I silently prayed to my angel over and over; _Meroko, please let me see him tonight, and please let him still love me._


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Takuto POV:

"Yo, why don't you go dance or somethin'?" Sasuke half yelled over the loud pop music that was playing all around us. When I only sighed he placed his arm on my shoulder with his cold vodka glass in hand, pressing it to my cheek as if to get me to wake up, "Taaakuutooo?"

"AAh, don't worry about me, I'm good, I'm having fun, really!" I reassure him as I stood up from my chair and forced a smile. It was an obvious lie; I wasn't looking too partysome sitting at the bar and sipping on a can of beer for the past hour… My depressed mood hadn't lifted as I'd hoped, this party was just like all the others and I just wanted to go home and write some music to blow some steam in privacy. Suddenly Rey was walking up to us with a lady giggling and clinging to him in each arm.

"Sasuke and Takuto, this is Ichigo," he started to introduce the girl on his right who had short red hair and a bright pink mini dress. She looked about twenty-five years old and was only five feet tall, a cute girl but not remarkable. "And this is Miharu-," but this second girl interrupted him to flash her bright green cat-eyes straight at me and purr, "Oh, I already know Takuto."

"Eh? Takuto, you know her?" Sasuke asked in surprise. She was right, we did know each other. I recognized her for the eyes instantly; she was a rising music star back in my life before I was a shinigami and someone who sang in opening acts for a few of my concerts. Today she was every guy's fantasy with her long legs and waves of raven hair down her back and was rumored to be an excellent dancer, the _Horizontal Tango_ being her specialty.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" I said politely.

"Great! Then since we all know each other let's go to the dance floor and have some fun!" The shorter red head girl said in her high pitched voice as she flirtatiously grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Takuto, let's you and I dance too!" Miharu said as she got closer and sensually brushed her long manicured fingers on my chest.

"Oh I'm alright, you can dance with Rey-," I started to excuse myself, but Rey was already standing across the room and hitting on the young blonde hostess of some TV show.

"Come on, Ta-kun, it'll be fun, I promise." Miharu said with a wink as she tugged me through the crowd of bodies dancing to the fast beat music of the club.

Mitsuki POV:

Oshige and I headed in a steady walk towards the luxurious-looking club in our heels and dark, sparkling outfits. Well, I was more like speed walking as Oshige laughed lightly at me and told me to slow down, "The club isn't going anywhere you know? Keep your cool, you'll definitely see him tonight, Mitsuki." I slowed down to a stop on the sidewalk across the street from the club, realizing how fast my speed walking must've been cause Oshige was panting like she'd been running. I felt a little guilty, I'd forgotten about the slight bump at her belly that will be her new baby in about six more months.

"Aah, sorry, I'm just feeling so anxious! I've wanted to see him for so long..." I said as I squeezed her hand and smiled apologetically. We crossed the street and got in line to get into the club. Oshige showed the burly security guard our IDs; he gave us a suspicious look when Oshige said she'd left our invitations at home, but allowed us through the club doors. Inside was a huge ballroom full of people and loud music, colorful lights bounced around the room from multiple disco balls, the dancing bodies on the dance floor seemed to have made the air warmer and the people drinking at the long bar chatted over the music.

"Whaaa! It's been a while since I've gone to a club! Ooh, and there are quite a few celebrities here-!" Oshige squealed with a little shine in her eyes from nostalgia (she mostly stared at the bar though, a habit left over from her sake-drinking days). "Aah, but we can enjoy other parties later! We have to find your Takuto!" Oshige shook her head and sharpened her eyes with determination at the crowds.

"Right! But it's so crowded, I don't know where to look!" I said a nervously.

"Let's split up and look around, you go to that side of the room and I'll look around this one. We can meet up at this spot again later, ok?" Oshige instructed.

"Ok, sounds good to me!" I agreed with a nod and we were off on our search.

I looked over the tables where many people I didn't recognize were sitting, I spied near the men's room but got too embarrassed to wait long for men to come out in hopes of seeing Takuto (I was starting to look really stupid hiding behind a tall, exotic, potted-plant and peeking through leaves). I also looked near the bar where the bartenders eyed me suspiciously because I still look too young to be interested in drinking. At this point I was getting depressed. I was going nowhere in my search. I was taking out my phone to text Oshige and ask her how she was doing when I heard a familiar voice call me,

"Mitsuki-chan? Is that you?" it was Madoka, who had kept in touch with me through the years through e-mail and still came to visit me every now and then.

"Madoka-nee!" I called back as we hugged hello.

"It's been a while since I last saw you! What are you doing here?" she asked smiling as her purple hair gleamed under some spots of a nearby disco-ball light.

"Yes it has… I'm kind of here looking for someone but I'm having no luck…" I explained with a sigh.

"Oh? Who is it? Maybe I know them?" she asked with interest.

"Well actually I'm looking for Takuto Kira… " I stammered as my face blushed a little pink.

"Hmm, I know who you're talking about but I don't know him well… He's the lead singer with the green-black hair in that group called _Heros Meum_, right?" Madoka tried to recall.

"Yes! That's him! You wouldn't have happened to see him here have you?" I asked hopefully.

"I think a friend of mine at the bar said she saw some of the guys from that group by the dance floor earlier if that helps at all," Madoka offered.

"The dance floor, ok I'll look there next! I'll go right now, thanks Madoka!" I said quickly with a slight bow before running off towards the dance floor. I'd apologize for running off later, but I was short on time, _the guards could be looking for Oshige and me right now_, I thought to myself. I just had to find Takuto now that I knew there was a high chance he was here with his band mates! I squeezed my way through the crowd as a popular pop-song came on and people cheered at the recognition of the tune. I got to the middle of the crowd feeling overwhelmed and getting a desperate now as I looked around me. No Takuto. I started to make my way out towards the edge of the dance floor and off to the exit when I was caught by surprise.

He was so handsome in his tight, dark jeans, his stylish, sleeveless, long, blue jacket, his hair a little too short for a pony-tail, the manly shape of his shoulders, all different than the last time I'd seen him but still recognizable even from behind. It was definitely Takuto! I froze there for a moment, watching and unsure of what to do. He was dancing with a beautiful girl I'd never seen before and he looked like he was having fun because when he turned in a way that I could see his face, I realized that he was smiling and laughing with her.

I took a step forward in their direction, collecting the air in throat to call his name, but I was suddenly stopped by the girl's sharp, green eyes. She made direct eye-contact with me for a brief second and smirked. She turned back to Takuto and wrapped her arms around his neck in one swift movement and before I could tell what was happening, her lips were locked on his' and they were full-on making out!

I stared wide-eyed for a moment and dashed away from the scene. I was dazed and in shock when Oshige found me at the meeting spot.

"There you are! I was just looking for you, the guard at the entrance is looking for us so we have to go now," she started as she hooked her arm with mine hastily and started walking us toward the exit of the club. "Oh no, what's wrong, Mitsuki? Don't tell me you didn't find Takuto?" Oshige asked worriedly as she realized that I was being too quiet.

"Y-yeah… I found him but…" my heart ripped in my chest as the reality of the situation hit me; Takuto had moved on.


	8. Chapter 8

The Beginning of A Happy Ending

Chapter 8: Takuto POV

"Whoa, Hikari, what do you think you're doing?" I said as I firmly gripped my hands on her shoulders and pushed her away from me. She looked up at me from under her long eyelashes and gave me a sly smile.

"I was just trying to have a little more fun with you, Taa-kun. Don't tell me you didn't like it?" She purred as she flirtatiously slid her pointer finger nail down my chest. I backed away from her hand and shook my head,

"No, I… Look, I'm a little drunk right now. If I gave you the wrong idea, sorry but I'm not interested." I said annoyed at myself for letting my depression mess with my judgment. I should've known what she was up to wouldn't be 'just friendly'. "I'm gonna call it a night and go," I turned and started to walk away.

"Wait, Taa-kun, don't be like that! We only- wait, do you have a girlfriend or something!?" She teased without evident remorse. I stopped walking without facing her. Now I was getting mad, she was definitely toying with me.

"That's none of your business." I said to her with a steely glare that only made her cross her arms and pout. I left the club without saying goodbye to anyone.

Mitsuki POV:

"It's got to be a mistake, maybe it wasn't him after all?" Oshige tried to comfort me as she drove, giving me worried glances as I sat curled up in a ball, my knees to my forehead in attempts to calm down and keep from crying.

"No, it was definitely him…" I mumbled.

"ARGH! It just doesn't add up! You two are meant to be together! Surely he knows that and yet… Mitsuki, you have to win him back! Fight for your man and take down that evil little-

"Oshige, thanks for being angry for me, but I'm not going to break them up."

"What? Why not? Don't you want to be with Takuto?" she asked in confusion.

"Of course I want to be with him! I love him, and it's because I love him that I want him to be happy. He chose not to wait for me and he seems happy with that girl, so…" my voice wavered and hot tears finally rolled down my face.

"Oh, honey, you're such a pure-hearted girl! I don't know if I could do the same… I'd at least want to punch him in the face before I could try to get over it," she said as she pulled into my driveway. I smiled at her last comment and took a deep breath to collect myself before going into the house. The last thing I wanted was to have Grandma and Tanaka see me upset and worry.

"Thanks for taking care of me tonight, I'll talk to you tomorrow, ok?" I said to Oshige as I stood in front of the drivers' seat window. She looked at me worried,

"Of course… But are you sure you'll be ok, Mitsuki?"

"Yeah… I have to be." Oshige pulled out of the driveway and I walked into the house and said 'I'm hooome!' like normal, greeted Tanaka who said Grandma was already asleep since it was kind of late. I went straight to my room and closed the sliding door behind me. I stood there in the middle of my room for a moment, not bothering to turn on the lights. Instead I collapsed on my bed and cried, my chest racking with quiet sobs and feeling heavy with grief. This went on for an entire hour until I fell into a dreamless sleep. When I woke up it was already early morning and I had Lady Stardust things to attend to, so I knew I would not go to school that day. I took a shower and got dressed in my favorite outfit and did my hair cutely in hopes to cheer myself up. I knew I had to accept reality; whatever I had with Takuto was gone. He'd move on to the next part of his life without me and I had to let my love for him go and move on too. "It's the right thing to do," I thought out loud to myself with a sigh as I dabbed my face with a towel dipped in cold water to get my puffy cheeks to go down after all that crying.

"Ohaio, Mitsuki! Areyou ready to go? Miss Oshige-san is here for your singer-thingy today!" Tanaka informed me as she animatedly swept the floor with an old broom and listened to her loud rock music in her ear buds.

"Yes, and good morning to you too, Tanaka!" I said with a smile. Oshige was standing at my front door, chatting with Grandma when I emerged from the hallway. We went to the car and drove in silence for a minute, only having idle chit chat here and there, like she was walking on eggshells in order to avoid the topic that was on both our minds. We arrived at the studio where we planned my upcoming concert with a theme we called 'Starry Spectacular' which would be full of colors and sparkly lights to resemble the aurora lights and stars. Then I was introduced to the directors of my latest music video, which they informed me was recently one of the top most viewed video in Japan, and later I did a photo shoot with super cute outfits and the other band members. By the end of the day I felt a lot better, Oshige seemed relieved to see me 'back to normal'. What she didn't know was that all day, in the back of my mind, I was thinking about what to do about my situation with Takuto.

I couldn't rip him out of my heart. I decided I would take whatever other place I could in his life, whether it be as his friend, his awkward ex, or even his musical rival, I didn't care. Just as long as I could still see him. Yes, he'd hurt me deeply, but we'd been through so much in the past together that I couldn't bear to imagine what my life would be like without him in it at least a little!

"Mitsuki?" Oshige interrupted my thoughts as we sat in a nearby café after work that day.

"Oh! S-sorry, I guess I have a lot on my mind," I apologized when I realized she'd been talking to me the entire time I'd been spacing out. She sighed and smiled at me with a little worry in her brow.

"I know, I know, what with everything going on lately with work and…" She drifted off for a moment, clearly afraid to bring up Takuto. "Actually there's something I need to tell you about, the boss has asked me if you want to take part in this event that Takishima Records wants to do this summer, it's called 'Music Saves Lives'. The goal is to take all the proceeds to children and young adults fighting all types of cancers. Usually only the already famous singers get invited to perform, because they rake in the most money, but they sometimes invite the newly rising stars too, so this is a big opportunity for Lady Stardust! And with the money going to cancer patients, I figure you'd be all for it."

"Of course! I'd love to be a part of it, absolutely yes! Tell the boss I'll do it no matter what!" I said excitedly and determinedly. This sounded like a really special concert, I definitely wanted to help those kids who were struggling like I had.

"Hee Hee! I knew you'd be happy about it! I'll let the boss know first thing tomorrow morning."

A Few Months Later: At the 'Music Saves Lives' concert!

Takuto POV:

"Hey Jiro, how much longer 'til we get there?" Sasuke asked our elderly limo driver as he sipped his icy lemonade.

"Oh, very soon Master Sasuke! I apologize for running late, the traffic today has been quite the delay…" The old man said as he lifted his hat to wipe some sweat off his forehead with his white handkerchief. I guess the AC wasn't enough to fight the summer heat this morning; we were dying to roll down a window for some air ourselves, but we didn't want to be recognized by the people on the busy city street.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine now that most of the traffic passed. Let's just get to the stadium!" Rey reassured Jiro lightheartedly. I was spacing out the window, thinking of none other than Mitsuki, wondering what she was doing today, what she looked like, how her music career was going, did she miss me, or did she fall in love with someone else…

"Jiro, can you turn up the radio? This is one of my favorite songs of the summer!" Sasuke exclaimed, bringing me back to reality and out of my thoughts. He sang along with the lyrics loud and obnoxiously in mock passion, making Rey and I laugh.

"Did ya know she's part of the Music Saves Lives event today just cause of this one hit single? But I've heard some of her other songs and damn, she is _not_ the best song writer." Sasuke commented.

"You think so? I thought she was alright, at least the songs are catchy." Rey retorted.

"Yeah, but high quality stuff needs deeper lyrics than 'Mochi-mochi-mochi-mochi-mochi every wheeeere' over and over again!" Sasuke snorted with a smirk stretching across his face.

"You know who's really good? That newcomer girl, Lady Stardust!" Rey said with a gleam in his eye.

"Yeah! She's way cute, writes meaningful lyrics, AND her music is catchy! I think she's going to be real close to the top of the charts this summer."

"Totally, don't you like her too, Takuto?" Rey asked me with a cheeky grin.

"Lady Stardust? Actually I've never heard of her…" I admitted a bit sheepishly.

"WHAT?!" They both scolded me in unison, making me jolt in my seat.

"What, do you live under a rock outside from work?" Sasuke teased.

"Baah, I guess I don't really listen to the pop-culture-ish radio stations that much!" I said apologetically.

"Alright, here we are boys! Call my cellphone once you need me to pick you up." Jiro informed us as the limo rolled to a stop behind the stadium to drop us off.

"Well you better at least remember her name 'cause I heard she's going to be at the event today, too!" Rey said with a suggestive wink as we got out of the limo and headed toward the back entrance for the performers. I rolled my eyes at him, like I cared about some new teen idol. The only girl that could possibly get my attention was Mitsuki.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9 : Mitsuki POV

"Lady Stardust, you are such a pretty girl! We barely need much makeup to make you look good on-stage," said the Barbie-like woman who stood before me as she painted silver glitter on one of my cheeks. It tickled, but I made sure not to laugh so that the shooting star design wouldn't be ruined.

"Th-thank you!" I said flattered and embarrassed by the sudden compliment.

"Yeah, and your hair is such a lovely shade of brown, what do you think if we leave some of it down to show it off?" Another shorter Barbie said as she combed my hair into a half-ponytail with her hands to show me what she meant.

"Sure! Do you think you could add a few mini braids throughout too?"

"No problem! I can throw in some silver string in there too to go with your outfit?" For the Music Saves Lives concert, I decided on wearing silvery white lace to convey the stardust signature and I added lots of colors to my accessories since it was summer and we were celebrating being cancer survivors. I was really excited about this event; it meant so much to me personally!

"There, now you're perfect and ready to go!" my make-up and hair ladies said in unison. I looked in the full length mirror of the small dressing room and smiled widely.

"Waaahh! You are so talented! Thanks so much!" I said with a bow to them. They laughed and hugged me, telling me to break a leg, and I went off to explore the rest of the backstage.

"_Ladies and Gents please give a loud welcome to our next group, NEON!" _said the announcer over the loudspeakers from the stage. The crowd roared and applauded and I could tell there were a lot of people out there. I peeked through a hole in one of the old curtains at the right side of the stage and I saw a sea of screaming fans. It gave me a nervous pang, but it also made me eager to get on the stage myself.

"You really shouldn't spy, it's bad manners you know." Said a guy's voice from behind me, making me jolt in place and yelp "EEP!" I straightened into an upright position away from my peephole and turned around to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I-," but as I looked up to his face I frowned. "Oh. It's just you, Helios-Kun…" I said with a sigh. His stage name was Helios Grey and he was a pop/rock singer, and a good one at that. He was also popular for his looks; tall, dark, handsome, and he had sexy black hair with streaks of gray (he claims they're natural highlights, but being that he is only 19 years old and that I once saw that his black roots were coming in, I smell obvious B.S.). I met him last year at another concert where we both performed and he'd been bullying me ever since.

"What do you mean 'just Helios-Kun'? And what was that non-challance just now? Tsk, tsk Lady Stardust, being so very rude today!" He teased with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him and started to walk away. "Wait up, Lady-chan!"

"What do you want? Are you just messing with me again for your entertainment?" I said without looking at him. He stood in front of me, making my walk stop abruptly, our chests almost touching with sudden closeness. I blushed a bit, took a step back and glared at him.

"I just wanted to have some conversation with my buddy! Is that so bad?" He pouted with mock puppy-eyes.

"You're just going to be mean…"

"No, I promise I'll play nice!" He insisted, "Have you seen the schedule yet? You won't believe what celebrities are here today," Helios Grey said as he pulled out a copy of the itinerary.

"Oh! No, I only know when I am supposed to go on. I didn't get to look at who else would be here! Let me see it," I said as I peered at the paper in his hands. But Helios took the paper away and dangled it high above my head before I could get a good look at it.

"Hey, you said you'd play nice!" I scolded him.

"Meeeh, I lied, I like being a little mean and seeing you get mad. Say the magic words and I'll give it to you!" He said with a toothy smile.

"Please and thank you?" I muttered in annoyance.

"Nope! Guess again!"

"Ugh… Helios Grey is super cool?" I groaned.

"That's a good girl!" he said as he held the paper out for me to grab. Helios Grey seemed to tense up for a second when my hand brushed against his when I yanked the paper out of his hands but I pretended not to notice. I wasn't a jerk like he was, so I wasn't about to point it out and embarrass him.

"Geez, you're such a bother!" I muttered as I turned away from him and read down the list, "Helios Grey, Loli-Lolita, NEON, Takuto Kira…." I stopped right there. '_Takuto? He's here_?!' I thought to myself as my heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah and then it's you and after that it's that group with the mohawks… What's wrong, Lady Stardust? Got stage fright?" Helios joked when he saw that my face had gone pale. I didn't say anything, just stared at Takuto's name above mine. "Oy, seriously, what's wrong?" Helios Grey asked with more concern. I snapped out of my moment of panic and looked up from the paper, saw that his brow was furrowed, no longer teasing me. I guess he was capable of some kindness.

"Y-yeah, you're right it's just the nerves is all!" I lied with my best fake smile.

"Ha! You're such a rookie! Don't worry, you'll do fine if…" he was back to taunt mode but I wasn't listening. I was freaking out inside, wondering what it'd be like to finally face him. What would I say to him? Would he notice how much I wanted him? Would he see the misery of losing him fresh in my eyes still? There was no way for me to hide from him since I was playing right after his group, he'd see me for sure!

"_Wasn't that awesome!? And now let's give it up for the one, the only, Takuto Kira!" _the announcer said enthusiastically as the crowd went wilder than with the last group. I ran back to my peephole, not caring that Helios Grey was in mid-sentence. I saw Takuto stride onto center stage and raise his arm up to greet the fans. After a few seconds he started strumming the metal chords of his electric guitar. He talked into the mic,

"How's everyone doin' tonight!?" and the crowd cheered in response. He flashed them a smile and continued to speak, "This first song is called 'The Best Thing'!" and he started singing, "_It's been a year filled with problems, but now you're here almost as if to solve them! And I can't live in a world without you now…" _and the crowd sang along with him as they jumped up and down to the beat of the music. He was incredible; his voice was mature, manly, melodic, and completely hypnotizing me. I ended up sitting on the floor and just listening to him sing another two songs. I wanted to hear the last one, but a stage crew member told me I was up next and should get ready to be on stage in 3 minutes, so I was forced to get up and do some vocal warm ups in the dressing room. I went to stage left where I'd make my entrance and waited as Takuto and his band members waved goodbye and played the last chords. The spotlights went out and Takuto exited stage right. I took deep breaths, in and out. I wanted to make a great performance so that Takuto could see how I'd improved as a singer. I knew it was dumb, but I hoped I'd impress him just a little, even if he already had another girl he loved most.

Takuto POV:

"Phew! That was some show!" Sasuke said exasperated.

"It was hot as balls out there, but did you see that crowd?!" Rey said before taking a swig of his bottled water.

"Yeah, it was definitely worth their enthusiasm. I'm glad we did this!" I said with a smile and grabbed a towel I'd left on a chair backstage to wipe the sweat from my forehead.

"_Alright are you ready for the next star!? Get pumped 'cause here's Lady Stardust!"_ the announcer howled. The crowd cheered almost as loudly as they had for my group, which is quite a lot for a new star.

"Oh My Gawd it's HER! Takuto, you said you never heard of her before right?" Rey asked.

"Y-yeah…" I admitted awkwardly once again.

"Bro, you have got to stick around and listen to her. She's something special." Sasuke said as Lady Stardust spoke into her mic, "Hello everyone! I'm so excited to be here!" My heart dropped and skipped a beat. That voice seemed extremely familiar to me. It could only be one person. But no, it couldn't be, could it?

"Come on, let's go to the side of the stage to get a better look!" Rey said as he and Sasuke took me by the arms and dragged me along with them. I willed my legs to move and tried not to get my hopes up. It wasn't the first time I'd heard a similar voice before or seen a girl who looked like her from behind.

"My first song is called 'Supernova', I hope everyone likes it!" the crowd cheered as the music started playing. And then I saw her, pale like the moon under the stage lights, her hair dark and long as I remembered, the same smile I loved on her face, but she was no longer a 'shortie' like I always called her. "_Show me the stars of love! Let me gaze upon their infinity where beauty sleeps in perfect light. Let me be guided by the brightest of all…" _she sang and I just stood there at the side of the stage, wide-eyed and unable to move a muscle. Everything was running through my head all at once; Mitsuki is here, her stage name is Lady Stardust, she's just started singing again, she is in the same company as me…does she still love me? Does she know I'm here? What should I say to her?!

"Takuto, you alright bro?" Sasuke asked with concern.

"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Rey teased. I shook my head and finally snapped out of my shock.

"Something like that!" I said jokingly. But they looked at me with suspicion.

"You like her don't you?!" Rey guessed correctly.

"I think it's more than that, you _know_ this girl don't you?" Sasuke stated confidently. Now I was embarrassed, how could they tell all of that so quickly!?

"N-No! I- Uh…" I sighed in defeat; there was no point in denying it. They smiled mischievously at my surrender. Now I was getting nervous, I sensed they were going to meddle.

"Man, you've got to go talk to her after she's off stage," Rey urged, "She's probably been waiting to hear from you all day and it's NOW that you realize she's even here!"

"There, there, Rey, Of course Takuto will talk to her. She's his special lady!" Sasuke said to Rey as he patted his back, consoling him.

"It's just so sad that he's so dense, isn't it?" Rey said with a sniffle.

"Yes, it's quite the misfortune for her," Sasuke agreed.

"Hey, You know I can hear you guys!?" I said in annoyance, bringing them back from their chibi side-conversation. "Look, now you've made me miss one of her songs!" I scolded them half-heartedly. I was getting anxious, soon she'd be done and I'd be able to talk to her. I listened to her last song, Rey and Sasuke left me once they saw she was saying her goodbyes to the audience.

"Go get her, Takuto!" Sasuke cheered for me as he walked off.

"Fight!" Rey said to me with a fist pump in the air as he too left me.

Mitsuki trotted off-stage, laughing with one of her instrument players, and then she waved goodbye and went back stage with a certain determination in her eyes. She was looking around the crowd of musicians as she casually drank from a cold water bottle. Could she be trying to find me? I walked towards her; I was ready to tell her how I felt. I wanted to catch up on all that I'd missed in the past three years of her life. But I stopped in my tracks when I saw Mitsuki's eyes flash with recognition at someone next to her; a guy, tall, and stylish, surely another idol. He was smiling at her and Mitsuki seemed to jokingly roll her eyes at him. But then he got serious and grabbed her hands in his'. He leaned into her and said something in her ear which seemed to make her blush and then something I wasn't expecting happened… he pressed his lips to hers', and to my horror, she kissed him back. I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart stopped heavy in my chest. I couldn't believe what I was seeing, but at the same time, I knew it was real. I was too late. I turned away, not wanting to see any more of the betrayal. I had to pull myself together; I could not let this break me down, not here, not now, not in front of her.

Mitsuki POV:

I'll admit it, I was pathetic. I was thinking of Takuto the entire time I sang, and as soon as I got off-stage I wanted to see him. I wanted to see his reaction to me. I wanted to talk to him, to hear him say "It's been a long time, Shortie". To be a part of his life again, in whatever way I could; I was so ready and eager to face him. But things didn't go at all as I expected.

"Bravo, Lady-chan! That was really _something_." Helios said sarcastically to me as I drank my bottled water, interrupting my obsessive thoughts.

"Why, thanks for the ever descriptive compliments, _your highness_," I retorted with rolling eyes.

"No, really, all jokes aside, you were great…" he said with a smirk.

"Alright, well if we've got nothing else to say to each other I've got to go-," I started to excuse myself, so I could go find Takuto, but was interrupted when Helios suddenly grabbed my hands in his', making my water bottle drop to the ground. I looked up to his eyes, scrutinizing, trying to understand what this was about.

"Look, I do have something to say to you…" he says more seriously, his deep eyes looking straight at mine. He leans his head down to my ear and tells me in a manly murmur, "I really like you." I barely have time to process his words before his lips are on mine. His mouth is hot, firm, and moist as he kisses me. I close my eyes, confused and shocked at this turn of events. Then I think of that empty part of my heart that was still in love with Takuto, how much easier it would be to fill it up with something else and forget… I start to move my lips with his' and try to lose myself. But it somehow feels wrong and I pull away, gasping for breath. His arms are still around me as he smiles down triumphantly. That makes me get mad and I snap back to reality.

"Wh-what the heck was THAT?!" I scolded him as my face burned with embarrassment at the realization of what we'd just done.

"It was a declaration of my love for you, of course." He said as-a-matter-of-factly. I back away from his grasp and shake my head.

"No, no, no, no, no! You're messing with me, aren't you? Th-that was NOT funny!" I said.

"I am completely serious right now. I want you to go out with me. And don't act so upset, we both know you _liked it_." He insisted confidently, giving me an irritating wink at that last part.

"Ugh, I can't deal with this right now, I-I have to go..!" I said as I ran away from him so I could get my head straight. _Does Helios Grey really like me? What should I do? He's a jerk! I can't trust anything he says! But the look in his eyes earlier…_ My racing thoughts were interrupted when I saw him; Takuto was alone, leaning his sculpted back against a wall. Nobody else was around, just the two of us in this hallway back stage. He was smoking a cigarette, his eyes closed as he let the smoke mist out of his mouth. He was wearing what he wore on stage, tight jeans, black converse sneakers, a cool blue T-shirt, his hair in a super short pony tail… Realizing he wasn't alone, he turned his steely eyes at me, recognizing me with some surprise that quickly passed.

"T-Takuto..!" I choked out. He smiled at me, making his eyes seemingly shine with nostalgia, as surely mine were, too.

"It's been a long time, Shortie."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Takuto POV:

There she was, standing in front of me, her long dark hair and porcelain skin just as I remembered them. But everything else had shifted into womanhood. She was looking at me with a sad look in her shinning brown eyes. But then that sadness quickly turned into anger and before I knew what was happening she was slapping the cigarette from my hands and yelling at me,

"YOU JERK!"

"Ouch! Geez, what was that for?!" I yelled back appalled and confused.

"How can you be _smoking_ at an anti-cancer event? Don't you know that smoking can cause lung cancer? Since when do you smoke anyway?!" she scolded me with her hands in fists at her sides now.

"Stupid, I knew that! It's none of your business anyway! I smoke all the time and I'm just fine!" I lied. I actually never smoked anymore because I respected my second chance at life. But tonight I was feeling pretty down and succumbed to old habits. I wanted to push her away so she wouldn't see how hurt I was.

"You're the one who's stupid! If you know that, then don't take the risk!" She huffed in annoyance.

"…Fine. I won't smoke anymore, happy?" I said as I stomped the fallen cigarette on the ground.

"Yes! Thank you..." She seemed to wind down, no longer having much to say.

"… This is not at all how I imagined meeting you again, I'm sorry." I said with a sigh.

"Yeah, me either… I'm sorry, too." She said bashful and awkward. I got closer to her, feeling the urge to hug her but held back. Instead I blurted out,

"How is everyone, you know, Wakaoji and all?"

"Oh they're all great! He and Ooshige are having a baby soon and Grandma and Tanaka are fine, too…" She quickly replied as she looked up at me.

"That's great! I'm glad to hear it." I said with a half-smile.

"How is the band?" she asked cautiously.

"Oh, they're great guys. We went on a national tour recently and it went really well!" I said enthused as I slipped my hands in my pockets to keep them from reaching out to her.

"That's wonderful! I really like my group members, too. Everyone is so fun… I'm working on booking a regional tour for now. Hopefully I will get to be as good as Takuto someday!" she said this last part with blushing cheeks and looking me straight in the eye. It made me blush, too. She was so cute and I was surprised she was admiring me that way. I had to look away from her or else I really might show my true feelings. "You'll do just fine, Mitsuki." I said as I gently bonked her on the head and started walking past her to make my escape. Once I was a few strides away she called me,

"Takuto, wait!" I stopped in my tracks and composed my poker face before I turned to look back at her. "Would you like to get a coffee sometime?" she asked. I blinked in puzzlement wondering, _Is that really alright? Won't her boyfriend have a problem with this?_

"I mean, it's about time us old friends catch up, right?!" she said lightheartedly with her sunny smile. _Oh. I've been 'old friend'-zoned._

"Uh, Sure! Let's exchange numbers…" After we entered each other's contact information in our cells she said,

"Great! Then I'll text you sometime!"

"Yeah… I'll see ya around!" I said with a small smile and walked away from her once again.

On the way home from the concert I kept thinking about her, I couldn't get her out of my head. I wanted to have her in my arms and make her _mine_. I'd missed her smile, her laugh, her smell… I decided I no longer cared that she had a boyfriend. I needed to be with her, and I knew she needed to be with me, too. Maybe that was selfish; maybe I should be a bigger man and let her be happy with that guy she chose. But I couldn't. It pissed me off every time I thought of that kiss she shared with him. I had to try to win her back. I made my resolution; if she _really _doesn't love me at all anymore, I will let her go.

Mitsuki POV:

It had been a few days since the concert and since I'd seen Takuto. I was sitting on my bed in my room at home, staring at my phone in my hands as I selected and un-selected Takuto's number on my caller ID. I said I'd call or text him sometime, but I was too nervous. What if he doesn't pick up cause he's with his girlfriend? What if his girlfriend gets mad and thinks I'm after him? I knew I still loved him, but I had no intention of being "the other woman" or "man stealing". I kept rehearsing in my head and out loud to myself what I would say, "Hey Takuto! What's up?" no, that sounds too casual. "Hello Takuto, how are you today?" ugh, too formal. "Hiii Takutooo!" uh, no, that's too eager and obnoxious… I was definitely over-thinking it. Ok, I'd just be myself!

_Hi Takuto! Would you be free to get coffee on Friday after work?_ I sent the text with a racing heart and holding my breath. I buried my face into my pillow to cool down my hot skin. Suddenly my ringtone went off and I jumped back up startled. Did he text me back already!? But when I looked at the caller ID I saw an unknown number. The phone kept screeching in my hand. I realized it was a phone call. I picked it up tentatively, "Hello?"

"Lady-chan! Say, what are you up tonight?" It was Helios Grey again.

"How did you get my number?!"

"I have my ways. Anyway, you didn't answer my question. What are you up to?" He insisted.

"That's none of your business!" I scolded him.

"Tsk, tsk, Lady-chan! You're being quite rude to a gentleman who only wants to treat you to a good time, how shameful!" he teased.

"I'm gonna hang up now." I said with a sigh.

"No, wait!"

"What is it?" I asked in annoyance.

"…Just, give me a chance to show you… that I am worth your time." He said more sincerely. I stayed silent for a moment, surprised at his sudden seriousness.

"Oh, fine."

"Really?! Great! Meet me outside the studio at 7pm. See ya then, Lady-chan!" he said before I could say anything more.

_I'm gonna regret this…_ I thought to myself.

Meroko POV:

"Oh no, no, no, no, NO! Mitsuki can't date that Helios guy! Something is definitely fishy around here…" I said to myself as I looked at my little pink Guardian Angel Handbook. I was a keeper of fate and according to my plans for Takuto and Mitsuki, my favorite pair of human soul mates, Helios was a problem. Whenever a person met someone they weren't supposed to, their fate became uncertain. I looked at the list of human names and summoned Mitsuki Koyama and Takuto Kira. Their names, which were previously in gold ink, were now a dull gray color. This was the first time this happened, and according to the handbook it meant their fates were changing from their original settings. That is, they were not following the path God had intended for them. They might not end up together!

"Find Helios Grey" I summoned the name but it was not registered at all! "That's super weird, I know it's his show name but it's supposed to show up anyway…" This Helios guy was not an ordinary human. I looked down at Mitsuki and Helios from above, watching for anything that might reveal who-or what-Helios Grey really might be.


End file.
